


Emasculation

by CharlieWilde



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieWilde/pseuds/CharlieWilde
Summary: Tony Stark had a surprise planned for Pepper, but he's the one whose going to end up surprised.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Emasculation

It had been a long day, and Virginia Potts was out on her feet. She'd been to meeting after meeting, sorting out business and personal affairs and she'd even had to sit in on an interminable lunch with some crackpot senator just to try to convince the guy that the Avengers weren't a danger to society - quite a feat after their last escapade. 

It was hard work cleaning up after Tony. Just for once, she wished he'd clean up after her.

The elevator dinged open and the bags Pepper were carrying dropped to the floor, as did her mouth.

"Surprise!" Tony was standing in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but an apron (which had - unsurprisingly - a print of the Iron Man suit on it) and some sandals. He was beaming from ear to ear.

"Wh... wha..." Pepper couldn't get the words out.

Tony stepped forwards and picked up the bags she'd dropped. "Welcome home." He kissed her on the cheek. I've prepared a meal for you, something to say thank you for everything you do." It had been Steve's suggestion - a romantic gesture - and he'd basically told Tony that if he didn't do something like this soon, he'd risk losing her for good.

Tony turned around and started to walk away, which gave Pepper a full view of his ass. He'd had it waxed. She wondered what else he'd had done. An idea struck her, and a sly smile slowly spread across her lips. "Stop right there!" She commanded in an authoritative voice. 

Tony froze, then turned and stared at her, eyes wide. There was something in her tone that he found that he didn't want to disobey - not that he could 't, just... she'd never been that firm with him before and he found it... exciting! "As you wish, my lady." He said, half mocking her.

"Don't you speak back to me." Pepper stepped forwards and slapped him lightly across the face. "I'm in charge, just you remember that. Now, take those bags to the bedroom and go and run me a bath."

Tony's face was still frozen in shock. "But, I have to finish dinne..." He began.

Pepper raised a finger in front of him, like a schoolteacher to an errant schoolboy. "I'm not going to say it again. Next time you answer back, you'll be punished."

Tony's skin prickled with a sudden heat and he felt his loins beginning to stir. This was more than he'd ever hoped for. "Yes, my lady." He bowed slightly, then headed off to do her bidding, with Pepper walking close behind.

In the bedroom, Tony laid the bags at the foot of the bed, then walked into the en-suite and began to fill the bath, making sure to use a liberal amount of bubbles. When he turned back around, Pepper was removing her clothes... slowly. Tony watched as she peeled each item off with impeccable sensuality, keeping total eye contact all the while. He gazed as she exposed her skin, her legs, her breasts, and he began to feel his cock twitch in appreciation. Soon, she was completely undressed and she brushed past him on her way to the bathroom, sending an electric jolt right through his system as her skin grazed his.

Pepper stepped into the bath and sank down among the bubbles. "Feet." She commanded.

Tony knew exactly what she wanted and he sat himself on a small stool at the end of the tub and started to massage her exposed extremities. 

Tony was very adept with his hands, and Pepper was enjoying the sensation, but she wanted to see how far she could push this. Moving away some of the bubbles from around her pelvis, she dipped her hands below the surface and began to stroke herself, watching Tony carefully. He reacted, as expected, licking his lips and starting to turn red with lust.

"Who said you cold fucking watch?" She barked at him, and he turned his head quickly away. 

He listened intently to the light splish-splash of her hand in the water, and the sound of her breathing becoming heavier and, when a small moan escaped her lips, he couldn't help himself - he reached under the apron and started to...

"I didn't say you could fucking touch yourself!" Pepper snapped at him.

Tony's hand flew away as he jumped in surprise. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry what?!"

"I'm sorry, my lady!"

"Fine. But, if I catch you touching that cock again without permission, you're going to regret it."

"Yes, my lady."

"Bring me a towel. I'm done."

Tony did as she asked, holding the item out without looking at her as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped it around herself. He followed her into the bedroom, where she turned him to face the wall as she dried herself off.

"I need to be moisturised." She informed him.

Tony turned around and Pepper was lying on the bed, her legs apart, watching him carefully. If this was any normal evening, he'd leap onto the bed and penetrate her right now but this was turning out to be a different kind of evening altogether. He picked up a jar of moisturiser from the bedside table, scooped out a generous amount, then began to apply it to Pepper's smooth, pink skin. He tried to ignore the way she felt under his palms and fingers, and the sighing, whimpering noises she was making as he moved across her body. When he was finished, he picked up the towel and wiped off the excess moisturiser, and was just about to stand up when she grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand down to her privates. She laid his fingers over her opening and gently guided them inside of her. "Don't... fucking... look at me." She commanded as she removed her hand, clearly wanting him to continue on his own. Tony struggled to keep control as she writhed under his touch, bucking against his hand as her orgasm approached. She grabbed his hand tightly, squeezing it between her legs as she came, then she flopped back onto the pillow, quivering slightly as the waves carried on through her.

After a few moments, Pepper said; "Well, haven't you got something you should be getting on with?" And Tony nodded, before heading off to finish dinner.

When Pepper arrived in the dining room, Tony had set the table for one and was standing next to her chair, holding a bottle of wine. Pepper nodded in approval, them took her seat while Tony poured her a drink. "Looks good." She commented but, when he went to walk away she snapped; "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"I need to..." Tony began, remembering what she'd said too late. He felt Pepper's palm slap into an ass cheek and he leapt up in shock. "Ow! What the fu... Ow!" He shouted as she slapped him again. 

"I haven't told you you could leave. Stay where you are." 

Tony was almost overcome with the strength of how all of this felt, and it was all he could do to stop himself from prematurely finishing right there. He was breathing heavily, his backside burning in an extremely pleasurable sensation. He'd always fantasised about this sort of thing, nut never in a million years believed that Pepper would be into it. "Yes, my lady." He murmured, and stayed as still as possible while she ate. During the meal, Pepper occasionally reached out and stroked either his butt or the inside of his thighs with such tenderness that Tony found himself becoming - if possible - even more aroused. The heady mixture of the pain and the affection was almost too much to bear. At one point, she even reached underneath and cupped his balls while she popped a morsel of food in her mouth and licked her lips, which very nearly sent him over the edge.

When she had finished eating, Tony took the plate away and went to stand at the sink to wash up. He could easily use the dishwasher, but he had a feeling that this would be the sort of thing a good servant should do. He was really getting into this.

Pepper got up from the table and walked over to him, hopping up onto one of the sides and watching him as he worked, sitting with her legs open and her skirt hiked up so that he could see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Holding her glass of wine in one hand, she began playing with herself with the other, and Tony averted his eyes. "No." She said, softly. "Now you can watch." 

Tony stood, his hands in warm soapy water, watching as Pepper leaned back and began to stroke herself, sipping her wine in between her gasps of pleasure. Tony was in trouble though, as his bulbous head was pressing itself against the soft material of the back of the apron, and as it was twitching, it was rubbing on his frenulum. Combined with the fact that his hands were immersed in warm water, he found that he could no longer keep control as he watched Pepper insert two fingers inside herself and start to drive them in and out. He began to moan and tremble as he watched her, all of his senses heightened and his legs began to shake as he began to...

"Ah, ah, ah!" Pepper admonished him, sliding off the kitchen side and landing behind him. Tony was pretty far gone by now but he held on magnificently - that is, until she reached around from behind him and lightly ran her finger, which were wet with her own juices, along his shaft and up to his tip. This pushed Tony over the edge and he rocked back and forth as he came, harder than he had for quite some time. He was only vaguely aware that Pepper's other hand, the one holding her glass, was also underneath the apron. 

As Tony's orgasm subsided, Pepper pulled out her hands and Tony saw what was in her half-full wine glass. For a moment, he thought that she was going to try to make him drink it but, instead, she knocked it all back herself in one gulp. Then she went and sat back down at the table, refilling her glass.

Tony finished the washing up (with some difficulty) before going over to stand beside her again. "What is your wish now, my lady?" He asked.

She smiled cheekily at him. "Now, you can get your reward." Tony's face broke into a relieved grin. "As long.... as you leave the apron on." Pepper laughed, breaking the spell.

Tony laughed too, pleased at what had happened but kind of happy it was over. Because now, he got to do what he did best. Picking Pepper up, he swept the remaining items off of the table and laid her down, pulling off her skirt and whipping the apron behind him like a cape. "Now I'M the God of Thunder!" He boomed.

Pepper burst into laughter, but that soon ended when Tony pulled her bodily towards him and entered her in one swift movement, taking her breath away. "Oh, fuck!" She exhaled, grabbing onto him as he leaned over her and began to push deeper and deeper, like a piston. 

Tony would normally make something like this last but, even though he had cum once, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer this time, he was that aroused. He held Pepper's head in one of his hands, looking deep into her eyes as he took her, watching the pleasure spread across her face, watching her bite her lip, watching her eyes shine, until neither of them could take any more...

Afterwards, they lay together on the table, Tony on top of Pepper, his head on her chest, her fingers twirling in his hair. Pepper couldn't stop smiling. Maybe this was the beginning of something... she thought. Then she looked around her at the mess. "Better put your apron back on." She told Tony. "Looks like you got some cleaning up to do."


End file.
